U'lik Skirata
Biography Early Life (18 - 0 BBY) U'lik Skirata was born in 18bby to Ruusaan Skirata, the only legitimate daughter of the Cuy'val Dar training Sergeant Kal Skirata, and the Jedi Knight Jochis Maynard. As a result U'lik has undeveloped force powers, a trait of which he is currently unaware, just as he is unaware of the fact that his father was, in fact, a Jedi. Jochis had not been on Coruscant when Supreme Chancellor Palpatine gave Order 66, the order to eliminate all Jedi, and therefore escaped the initial blow of the Great Jedi Purge. After his Clone Troopers tried to kill him and he received word of the march on the Jedi Temple led by Anakin Skywalker he went into hiding on his homeworld of Selonia and it was there that he encountered Ruu. The couple fell in love, quickly married and conceived a child... but Jedi were being openly hunted across The Galaxy, not only by the new Galactic Empire but by Bounty Hunters looking for a quick and lucrative contract. And so it was that their fairy tale was not to be. Ruusaan was five months pregnant and returning from the city marketplace when it finally happened; Jochis was discovered by the Empire. She was forced to watch as Stormtroopers of the Imperial 501st Legion dragged Jochis into the street and dropped him before Anakin, now the Sith Lord, Lord Vader. It was very quick for him as Vader used his own Lightsaber to behead her husband. Jochis's own Lightsaber had been long hidden inside the home and Vader never found it, simply leaving the Jedi Knight where he lay. After retrieving the Lightsaber of Jedi Knight Jochis Maynard and booking transport home, Ruu transported the body back to Mandalore with her for a proper funeral. After arriving at the Kyrimorut Bastion on Mandalore, Kal helped her recreate the Jedi funeral pyre. The funeral of Jedi Knight Jochis Maynard was attended by former Jedi Knight Bardan Jusik, Kal and Ruusaan Skirata, A'den Skirata, Atin Skirata and his Twi'lek wife Laseema, Corr Skirata, Fi Skirata and his wife Parja Bralor, Venku Skirata; the infant son of now deceased Jedi Knight Etain Tur-Mukan as well as Jaing, Kom'rk, Mereel, Prudii and Ordo Skirata and Ordo's wife Besany Wennen. Shortly thereafter, Ruu gave birth to U'lik and the entirety of the Skirata clan came together not only to welcome the newest addition but all pitched in and helped raise him. While Ruu, Laseema and Besany taught him how to cook and clean U'lik learned to hunt and fish from his Ba'buir, Kal Skirata, the former Null Squad taught him about assassination techniques and the former Omega Squad passed to him all their knowledge of weapons and explosives. The women handled his schooling while he received daily lessons in both hand-to-hand and bladed combat from Bardan Jusik. ---- Rebel Alliance (0 - 4 ABY) Even though his Jedi heritage was hidden from him, he was told of his father and how he died. Combined with what he saw around him and what the Empire was doing to the innocent people of the Galaxy, this fueled a hatred and fire inside him like no other and culminated in him formalizing association with the Alliance to Restore the Republic shortly after his 19th birthday. U'lik was present during the Fourth Battle of Yavin IV where he was given command of three of squads of rebel soldiers to be used for the defense of the Great Massassi Temple and Rebel Alliance base. Even though the Bothan High Command was lost to the Empire, his unconventional Mandalorian tactics proved to be instrumental in pushing back the Stormtroopers of the Imperial 501st Legion. Six months later a Rebel Alliance convoy was ambushed in the Ison Corridor and it was here that U'lik was allowed to first try his hand at dog fighting in a T-65 X-wing. After the convoy escaped to Hoth he was rewarded for his actions and promoted to the rank Sergeant. Next he fought alongside General Han Solo, Commander Kol Serra and Chewbacca against IG-88 at the Skirmish on Ord Mantell and for his efforts Solo gave him a field promotion to Captain which, to his delight, was formally recognized by Alliance Command after the battle. U'lik had been looking forward to standing against Lord Vader and avenging his father, but to his disappointment he was not present during the Battle of Hoth. However he was present for the Battle of Nocto, the Skirmish on Spindrift, the Skirmish of Chinshassa, the Battle of Golrath, the Skirmish in the Mandalorian Forest and the Battle of the City of Bone, the latter two taking place on Mandalore and led by Mand'alor Fenn Shysa. He saw further action at the Battle of Bettel, Battle of Gall, Battle of Nomlis III, Battle of Eidoloni, Battle of Kothlis, the Battle over Coruscant and the Battle of Carida. At the end of the Battle of Carida he was promoted once again, this time to the rank of Major. After some much deserved leave time he returned once against to the ever escalating conflict, serving with distinction at the Battle of Ahto, the Battle of Korriban, the Second Battle of Sullust, the Battle of Endor, the Liberation of Coruscant, the Battle of Bespin, the Second Battle of Kuat, and the Second Battle of Lwhekk. Shortly after this U'lik chose retire from the New Republic military, as it was now called, and return to Mandalore. He had attained the rank of Lt. Colonel, Lord Vader was dead, his father had been avenged and Ba'buir had sent him a message asking him to return home, and that meant it was time to move on. ---- Into the Unknown ~~To Be Added Not long after U'lik returned home, he found out the reason Grandpa Kal had summoned him; intelligence units had heard rumors of a new threat in the Uknown Regions. U'lik was given three ships; the Lori Vega, the XXXX and the XXXX. All were older models but were purchased brand new just for his use... and all-in-all, it was not a bad start for his first fleet command. ---- Home Again ~~To Be Added Personality Attitude ~~To Be Added ---- Love Interests ~~To Be Added Technical Information Armor .:: Accessories ::. :: Boots :: Each of his boots is armored across the top of the foot, from toe to ankle, with the armor extending to surround the ankle and cover the heel. On each heel are two razor sharp spikes, one above the other, the top spike measuring six inches and bottom measuring four inches; each is constructed of Beskar. The soles of his boots were specially designed by Nike Intergalactic; therefore they provide wonderful support and cushion, perfect for performing assassinations, running, and hiking, leading a battalion into combat or simply relaxing on your day off. Each of his boots also contains a high-powered electromagnet which allows U'lik to walk up any wall. ---- :: Forearm (Right) :: On his outer, right, gauntlet U'lik wears a very nasty Dual-blade Sword, the weapon is made of Duranium Alloy and can be extended and retracted at will. In its retracted position the blade is approximately 0.22 meters or 9 inches in length and can extend up to 0.75 meters or 2.46 feet in length. The blades are normally curved inward, following the slight curve of an outstretched human arm; however they can be rotated 180 degrees which allows for an outward swing attack. This weapon is a twisted and serrated blade that can deflect a Lightsaber and easily gut a careless enemy. ---- :: Forearm (Left) :: Here U'lik wears a mounted shield which is inscribed with the emblem of Clan Skirata. The shield is circular and constructed of Duranium Alloy with Cortosis woven into it. Being constructed of Duranium, the shield is damage proofed against light to medium Energy Weapons, Blasters and Slugthrowers. Duranium in itself is also extremely resistant to Lightsaber energy with nearly thirty concentrated minutes required to melt thru it, but U’lik has added an interweave of the mineral Cortosis to the Duranium which shorts out a Lightsaber for a short period of time. In addition, the edges around the shield have been honed to be razor sharp, capable of easily slicing thru clothing, flesh and some bone. The length from one edge of the shield to the opposite (diameter) is 2.5 feet. That makes the circumference, the area completely around the outside of the shield, 7.85 feet and the shield provides a total of 4.90 feet of solid blocking area. Creatively enough, this shield may also be utilized to effectively reorganize a man’s skull. ---- :: Hands :: On each hand U'lik wears a standard Mandalorian Crushgaunt capable of demolishing anything from bone to metal. ---- :: Knees & Elbows :: On each elbow and knee U'lik wears a scattering of sixteen screw-spikes. Each can be removed and he possesses two different types: the first are solid Durasteel and are razor sharp, designed to gouge out flesh with every thrust. The second are constructed from the more fragile Plasteel, still sharp but decidedly more of a blunt instrument than their counterparts. A hard enough hit will cause these to shatter so that the small needles hidden beneath may penetrate flesh, injecting the unsuspecting enemy with the same toxin filling the Dart-casters. ---- :: Wrists :: On the underside of each wrist, U'lik wears an air powered Gauntlet Dart-caster. Each Dart-caster is approximately seven inches by three inches by one inch, length, width and depth respectively and each holds well over one hundred needles. Each device can launch its compliment in volleys of one, three, five or ten. When activated each needle passes thru a protective pocket of globular jelly filled with which ever highly concentrated poison U'lik has chosen, his favorite being the poison Senflax. Each needle is miniscule in size, nearly impossible to detect, even with the Force, and designed to pass clean through the body leaving its venom in its wake. There are no external switches on the Dart-casters and they must be triggered from inside the HUD. Specifications U'lik' body armor is a custom constructed suit Heavy Mandalorian Shock Trooper Armor. The protective plates of his armor are constructed of folded Beskar, the rare and nearly impenetrable Mandalorian iron. The crimson garment seen beneath the plates is a spun Nanosilk/Cortosis Armorweave that has been specially altered from its natural black appearance and will temporally short out the Lightsaber of a careless Force User. Beneath that is an Nanosilk ENVC-370 Body Glove which is designed to protect U'lik from the discharge of energy-based weapons by absorbing blaster fire and also protects against highly conductive Force Lightning, this has been found to be a requirement because the iron properties of his armor practically makes him a walking lightning rod. His Body Glove also serves a much more passive purpose; it insulates his body and helps him to retain his "natural heat." This makes it much more bearable to be marooned in an ocean or adrift in space. The armored helmet of his armor is made of the same material as the rest of his suit, contains a complete, detailed, 360 degree Heads Up Display (HUD) and can be completely sealed to become airtight, protecting the General from numerous hazards such as empty vacuum or deadly poisons. In these rare cases the suit contains an internal emergency air supply that is good for thirty-six hours. His armor plates are approximately one and one half inches thick and completely resistant to all forms of blaster fire, be it energy based or projectile. In fact, the only risks to his armor are repeated strikes from a Lightsaber and Disruptor weapons. The back of his armor has been slightly modified to cover every inch of that part of his body; lower neck, back, arms, rear end and legs. Like all Mandalorians the colors of his armor have a significant meaning for him. The plates themselves are silver/gold in color, resembling vengeance and recognizing the fact that Darth Vader murdered his Jedi father in cold blood. The Armorweave is Mandalorian Crimson in color which means “Honoring Thy Father” and represents the love that U'lik has for the father he never met. His entire armored suit weighs approximately thirty-five kilograms which translates to about seventy-six pounds. Weapons Bladed Weapons Weapon: Double-Edged Dagger *'Manufacturer:' U'lik Skirata *'Model:' Bladed Weapon *'Number Carried:' Two *''The Double-Edged Dagger is primarily a backup weapon. The blade itself is eleven inches in length and made of solid Duranium and interwoven with Cortosis. The blade is split down the middle which gives the weapon its double-edge appearance and each blade has six, rear facing, hooked serrations which rip out large chunks of flesh when pulled out and the business end comes to a razor shard edge. The opposite end of the knife sports a five inch, custom carved, Obsidian hilt which has a single, small, Sun Crystal set into the pommel which greatly amplifies all ambient light around it. If the crystal is exposed to direct sunlight it will temporally blind anyone nearby; U’lik’ helm makes him immune to this effect. One blade is strapped inside each boot.'' ---- Weapon: Jengardin Double-bladed Vibroblade *'Manufacturer:' Yalandross PowerMasters *'Model:' Jengardin Millennial Warrior Double-bladed Vibroblade *'Number Carried:' One *''The Jengardin Double-bladed Vibroblade was a type of Vibroblade manufactured by Yalandross PowerMasters. Its full model name was "Yalandross PowerMasters Jengardin Millennial Warrior Double-bladed Vibroblade". Its cleaved edges enabled the user to literally disembowel their enemies. The blade of this weapon is specially designed of Duranium and Cortosis Alloy and the hilt is wrapped Mythosaur bone.'' ---- Weapon: Precision Throwing Knife *'Manufacturer:' U'lik Skirata *'Model:' Bladed/Distance Weapon *'Number Carried:' Eighteen *''Each knife is only four and one half inches long in its entirety and is perfectly balanced. While these knives do require a certain level of skill they are designed quick-draw toss and forget throws. It is very easy to get even a Jedi with these weapons while he is preoccupied with another attack. The hilts are constructed of lightly weighted Alusteel and the blades are diamon-edged Duranium and are colored in in simple black or grey.'' ---- Weapon: Ryyk Blade *'Manufacturer:' Wookiees *'Model:' Bladed Weapon *'Number Carried:' One *''The design of these weapons varied greatly between individuals, but all ryyk blades were hand-constructed and were considered an extension of the wielder, much like the Wookiee relationship with their bowcasters. The average weight of a ryyk was around fifteen kilograms, but Wookiees could wield them with surprising speed and grace. The blade was first developed when the Wookiees were still technologically primitive; they were used for clearing paths through the thick forests of Kashyyyk and fending off vicious predators. Ryyk blades were used heavily by Trandoshan slavers during the Clone Wars and by Wookiee Berserkers during the Galactic Civil War. For a non-Wookiee to use the ryyk without earning the right to do so was an insult to most Wookiees. U'lik has had this weapon heavily modified and feels great pleasure in using against a Wookiee opponent. The blade is solid Beskar and the hilt carved Obisidan with a pattern of seven incredibly expensive Rainbow Gems set into the pommel.'' ---- Weapon: Skirata Shuriken *'Manufacturer:' U'lik Skirata *'Model:' Bladed/Distance Weapon *'Number Carried:' Eight *''A piece of advanced technology very similar in characteristics to the Skirata Smart Disc. The Shuriken is carried and transported as a flat circular device, but the push of its surface transforms it into a multi-pointed, sharp edged throwing star. The Shuriken can be thrown at an opponent, or used in hand-to-hand combat if necccesary, cutting through many substances with its many razor edges. When thrown, internal computer-controlled gyros returns the Shuriken to its wielder. The Shuriken is self-charged by an internal power supply and is made of solid Beskar overlaid by gold.'' ---- Weapon: Skirata Smart-Disc *'Manufacturer:' U'lik Skirata *'Model:' Bladed/Distance Weapon *'Number Carried:' Four *''A piece of advanced technology, the smart disc is internally powered and can be held in the hand, or thrown at an opponent. This device is capable of cutting through most substances with its devastating razor edges, and is powerful enough to cut through multiple targets with one throw. Computer-controlled gyros guarantee that the disc returns to its wielder, but if it becomes embedded in a solid material it can be returned from command given from inside the HUD. The weapon is made of solid Beskar overlaid by gold.'' ---- Weapon: Vibro-Knuckler *'Manufacturer:' Czerka Arms *'Model:' Vibroweapon *'Number Carried:' Two *''A vibroknuckler was a weapon that a person would wear on their fists, giving extra power to the wielder's punches. The weapon had four miniature Vibroblades on the front, which provided the extra piercing and slashing power. The casing of the weapon provided some concealment of the blades as it was not uncommon for the very tips of the blades to peek out from between the backs of the knuckles. The wielder could activate the weapon with the squeeze of a fist and required an energy cell to operate properly, though could still be used unpowered with slightly diminished force. Made of solid Beskar, these weapons have saved the General's life multiple times.'' ---- Ranged Weapons Weapon: LS-150 Heavy A.C.P. Repeater Gun *'Manufacturer:' Arakyd Industries *'Model:' Particle Repeater Gun *'Capacity:' Two-Hundred Shots per Belt *'Number Carried:' One *''The LS-150 Heavy Accelerated Charged Particle Repeater Gun (Heavy ACP Repeater) was a large air-cooled repeater with disintegrating plasma cartridges. Mostly seen in the hands of a Trandoshan Heavy Mercenary, the LS-150 was a bit more portable than a turret off a starship. The LS-150 used a 200 round magazine and chewed through rounds quickly, and these ammo packs were large and bulky, allowing a typical Human to only carry one in reserve. While ACP weapons generally lacked effectiveness against armored droids, the LS-150s brute firepower and high cycling rate granted it effectiveness against heavy units such as a Super Battle Droid or mass amounts of B1 Battle Droids. It also tore through living targets such as Humans and Trandoshans, mercilessly killing or injuring them very quickly. For close combat, it had a bayonet to stab any enemies in front of the carrier. It had a fairly good range but was rather heavy and large for a weapon, compensating for its raw power in both melee action and shooting, which explains why only well-trained users like the Trandoshan Heavy Mercenary often used this kind of weapon.'' ---- Weapon: WESTAR-34 Blaster Pistol *'Manufacturer:' WESTAR *'Model:' WESTAR-34 *'Capacity:' Twenty Shots per Power Pack *'Number Carried:' Two *''The WESTAR-34 was a small, silver blaster pistol made from dallorian alloy that fired powerful bolts which were very effective at close range. The blaster was designed specifically for sustained close-range use, utilizing its Dallorian construction to absorb more heat than a standard blaster. The pistol's expensive custom-made finish made it impervious to furnace fire. They are also small and compact enough to fit into a jet pack. Just like the twin pistols favored by legendary Mandalorian Bounty Hunter Jango Fett, these pistols have been modified to minimize their weight. The twin WESTAR-34's carried by General Skirata were a gift from his Grandfather, Kal Skirata.'' ---- Weapon: Verpine Shattergun Pistol *'Manufacturer:' Roche Industries *'Model:' Magnetic Accelerator Weapon *'Capacity:' Thirty Shots per Clip *'Number Carried:' Two *''Verpine Shatterguns were handheld projectile weapons produced by the Verpine. They ranged in size from small handguns to powerful sniper rifles. The weapon was based on a magnetic field principle, similar to a rail gun. When shot, the weapon would make no sound, but would cause great kinetic damage and had excellent range and accuracy. Verpine Shatterguns were easy to use and were sometimes favored by assassins who wished to kill their target in one shot without giving away their position. The weapon also had the ability to fire nearly any kind of small (less than an inch in diameter) projectile, due to a very expensive feature: multicaliber magazine and bore. The weapon's projectiles were nearly impossible to block with a lightsaber due to their small size and extreme speed. The two weapons carried by General Skirata were a gift from the Verpine for helping to defend the Roche Asteroid Cluster.'' ---- Weapon: Verpine Shattergun Sniper Rifle *'Manufacturer:' Roche Industries *'Model:' Magnetic Accelerator Weapon *'Capacity:' Twelve Shots per Clip *'Number Carried:' One *''Verpine Shatterguns were handheld projectile weapons produced by the Verpine. They ranged in size from small handguns to powerful sniper rifles. The weapon was based on a magnetic field principle, similar to a rail gun. When shot, the weapon would make no sound, but would cause great kinetic damage and had excellent range and accuracy. Verpine Shatterguns were easy to use and were sometimes favored by assassins who wished to kill their target in one shot without giving away their position. The weapon also had the ability to fire nearly any kind of small (less than an inch in diameter) projectile, due to a very expensive feature: multicaliber magazine and bore. The weapon's projectiles were nearly impossible to block with a lightsaber due to their small size and extreme speed. This weapon was a gift to General Skirata from the Verpine for helping to defend the Roche Asteroid Cluster.'' ---- Weapon: Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon *'Manufacturer:' Merr-Sonn Munitions, Inc *'Model:' Chaingun *'Capacity:' Five-Thousand Shots per Belt *'Number Carried:' One *''The Z-6 cannon was a powerful rotating blaster cannon chaingun developed by Merr-Sonn Munitions and used during the Clone Wars in a limited capacity. Working around a basic limitation in capabilities inherent in typical man-portable blaster weapons, the Z-6 incorporated a rotary assembly of six barrels, each with its own actuating chamber, wrapped around a coolant-lined core. The galven circuitry used in the blaster meant that the Z-6 had both a high cyclic discharge rate and good cooling, allowing for a tremendous sustained rate of fire (up to roughly 166 discrete full-powered shots per second).'' Abilities Language Skills Known Languages Language: Bocce *'Reading Skill:' Elementary Proficiency *'Speaking Skill:' Elementary Proficiency *'Writing Skill:' None * Bocce was an interplanetary trade language comprising parts of multiple languages. It was created by the Baobab Merchant Fleet to allow communication between starcraft pilots, crews, and support personnel of various species. Though not commonly used by most, any experienced pilots or spacers would know a few Bocce phrases in case they came across those that did not speak the pilot's native language. ---- Language: Cheunh *'Reading Skill:' Professional Working Proficiency *'Speaking Skill:' Professional Working Proficiency *'Writing Skill:' Elementary Proficiency * Cheunh was the official language of the Chiss. It was adopted across Csilla early in Chiss history. Cheunh was a complex, dense tongue that used comparatively few core words and an involved syntax to express ideas; more complicated ideas were expressed by combining related words into a larger whole. The written form of Cheunh was represented ideographically, and the agglutinative features of the spoken language were reflected in the written form, which combined simpler ideograms to present more complex ideas. The Chiss found the complex nature of their tongue to be a source of pride. As Humans did not share the same vocal abilities as the Chiss, it was difficult for other species to pronounce it correctly, even after long periods of study. It followed a logical pattern, though, and could be understood after some study. U'lik spent a considerable number of years in the Unknown Regions allied with the Chiss Acendency; although he has not even come close to mastering the strange tongue, he does have a very decent understanding of the language and can carry out a full, technical, conversation with a Chiss in this navite tongue. ---- http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Concordian http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Durese http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Felucianese http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Galactic_Basic_Standard http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Gamorrese http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Gungan_Basic http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Hapan_language http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/High_Galactic http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Huttese http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Jawa_Trade_language http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Mando%27a http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Massassi_language http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Minnisiat http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Rakatan_language http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Rodese http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Shyriiwook http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Sith_language http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Sy_Bisti http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Twi%27leki http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Verpine_language http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Zabraki Proficiency Levels Level One :: Elementary Proficiency This is the first and essential level on the scale, the very basic essance of a language. At this level the following is possible: * A person can fulfill travelling needs & conduct themselves in a polite manner! * A person is able to use questions and answers for simple topics within a limited level of experience! * A person is able to understand basic questions and speech, which allows for guides, such as slower speech or repetition, to aid understanding! * A person has only a vocabulary large enough to communicate the most basic of needs; also makes frequent punctuation and grammatical mistakes in writing of the language! * The majority of individuals classified at this level are able to perform most basic functions using the language. This includes buying goods, reading the time, ordering simple meals and asking for minimal directions! ---- Level Two :: Limited Working Proficiency Limited working proficiency is the second level on the scale. At this level the following is possible: * A person is able to satisfy routine social demands and limited work requirements! * A person can handle with confidence most basic social situations including introductions and casual conversations about current events, work, family, and autobiographical information! * A person can handle limited work requirements, needing help in handling any complications or difficulties; meaning they can get the gist of most conversations on non-technical subjects (i.e. topics which require no specialized knowledge), and has a speaking vocabulary sufficient to respond simply with some circumlocutions! * A person has an accent which, though often quite faulty, is intelligible! * A person can usually handle elementary constructions quite accurately but does not have thorough or confident control of the grammar. ---- Level Three :: Professional Working Proficiency Professional working proficiency is the third level on the scale. At this level the following is possible: * A person isable to speak the language with sufficient structural accuracy and vocabulary to participate effectively in most conversations on practical, social, and professional topics! * A person can discuss particular interests and special fields of competence with reasonable ease! * A person has comprehension which is quite complete for a normal rate of speech! * A person has a general vocabulary which is broad enough that he or she rarely has to grope for a word! * A person has an accent which may be obviously foreign; has a good control of grammar; and whose errors virtually never interfere with understanding and rarely disturb the native speaker! ---- Level Four :: Full Professional Proficiency Full Professional Proficiency is the fourth level on the scale. At this level the following is possible: * A person is able to use the language fluently and accurately on all levels normally pertinent to professional needs! * A person can understand and participate in any conversations within the range of own personal and professional experience with a high degree of fluency and precision of vocabulary! * A person would rarely be taken for a native speaker, but can respond appropriately even in unfamiliar situations! * A person makes only quite rare and unpatterned errors of pronunciation and grammar! * A person can handle informal interpreting from and into the language! ---- Level Five :: Native or Bilingual Proficiency Native or Bilingual Proficiency is the fifth level on the scale. At this level the following is possible: * A person has a speaking proficiency equivalent to that of an educated native speaker! * A person has complete fluency in the language, such that speech on all levels is fully accepted by educated native speakers in all of its features, including breadth of vocabulary and idiom, colloquialisms, and pertinent cultural references! Combat Skills ~~To Be Added ---- NpC Commanding Officers Infantry Division Cynthia Burgess *'Rank:' Colonel *'Assignment:' Dark Trident *'Species:' Human *'Age:' Forty-Eight *'Sex:' Female Dante Burnett *'Rank:' Captain *'Assignment:' Wandering Cannon *'Species:' Human *'Age:' Thirty-Five *'Sex:' Male Robyn Buckner *'Rank:' Lieutenant Colonel *'Assignment:' Howling Raider *'Species:' Human *'Age:' Thirty-Seven *'Sex:' Female ---- Starship Captains Burke Dillinger *'Rank:' Lieutenant *'Assignment:' Prying Eyes *'Species:' Human *'Age:' Twenty-Nine *'Sex:' Male Teri Phoenix *'Rank:' Commander *'Assignment:' Grave Dancer *'Species:' Human *'Age:' Thirty-Eight *'Sex:' Female Terrence Gorman *'Rank:' Commander *'Assignment:' Wandering Cannon *'Species:' Human *'Age:' Thirty-Seven *'Sex:' Male Timothy Garn *'Rank:' Captain *'Assignment:' Dark Trident *'Species:' Human *'Age:' Thirty-Five *'Sex:' Male ---- Other Personnel Gaton Hrithia *'Rank:' High Colonel *'Assignment:' Intelligence Division *'Species:' Chiss *'Age:' Fifty-Three *'Sex:' Male Jerald “Jerry” Foreman *'Rank:' Sergeant *'Assignment:' Prying Eyes *'Species:' Human *'Age:' Twenty-One *'Sex:' Male Juruc Feartear *'Rank:' Lieutenant *'Ship Assignment:' Lori Vega *'Command Placement:' Razor Squadron *'Species:' Munn *'Sex:' Male Minh-Wai *'Rank:' Lieutenant *'Ship Assignment:' Lori Vega *'Command Placement:' Tsunami Squadron *'Species:' Kaminoan *'Sex:' Female Nelda Singleton *'Rank:' Lieutenant *'Ship Assignment:' Dark Trident *'Command Placement:' Knight Squadron *'Species:' Human *'Sex:' Female Solomon Weaver *'Rank:' Lieutenant *'Ship Assignment:' Howling Raider *'Command Placement:' Wizard Squadron *'Species:' Human *'Sex:' Male NOTE: All fighter pilots are the same species as their respective Squadron Commanders! ---- Reletive Links *U'lik Skirata *U'lik's Battleship *U'lik's Flagship *U'lik's Starfighters *U'lik's Stealth Ship *Mandalorian Deep-cover Spy *Mandalorian Heavy Legionnaire *Mandalorian Mounted Cavalry *Mandalorian Shocktrooper Infantryman Category:Characters